Alois X Ciel
by MysticalYaoiFairy
Summary: It's a yaoi, or Boy X Boy. It's pretty pg-13, not TOO mature. Alois and Luka are shocked when they wake up one afternoon in the snow. They're outside, so what happened to Hannah? And when Alois finds Ciel again, things take a turn. The boy with the bright red eyes... The boy he knew when he was alive. Did Ciel miss him the same? And if so, what would happen to them?
1. Act 1, The Meeting

My eyes flashed open. I gasp, sitting up and looking around. "Luka?" I ask. I hear a groan. "Over here." I sigh with releif. "I thought I had lost you back there," I say to my baby brother. "Where are we? Where's Hannah?"

"Hey! You two! What are you doing out here in the snow?" We jump. A man runs up to us and gasps. "Kids? Where are your parents?" We frown at him. Luka speaks up. "We aint got none, sir." The man steps forward. "I can offer you shelter for the night if you'd like," he says. I shake my head. "Never would I, the Earl of Trancy, take shelter with the likes of you!" "Brother," Luka complains. "I'm cold." The man looks at me. "You Earl ALOISE Trancy?" He asks. "What of it?" I snarl at him. He shakes his head. "Nothing," he says. "Is just I've heard that name before. A boy staying at my palace mentioned it." "Palace?" I ask him. He nods.

"Fine, then," I say. I get up and go help Luka get out of the snow. As we head to his palace, Luka rants on and on about how hungry he is, and all the foods he wants to eat. When we arrive, the maids dry us off and bring us new clothes. They look so odd, a blue material on the pants, with pockets, and white shirts with little sayings on them. We head to the kitchen. "MInd telling me what year it is?" I ask the maids. One looks up at me as she helps me with my socks. "2013, sir." '_What?_' I think. _'How did we ever get here? And where's Hannah?_' I hear a bell, and the maid stands up, taking my hand and guiding me downstairs. "Please join us for dinner." As we walk down the stairs, I see a sight that stops me in my tracks. There, sitting next to my brother at the dining table, is Ciel Phantomhive. He looks up and stops cold, his left eye widening, for his right is covered by an eyepatch. He looks the same as when I last saw him. Only his expression is different. No longer so full of hatred for me.

I try to move but can't. Suddenly, my body moves on it's own. It makes me run down the stairs at top speed, rush around the side of the table, and smother him in a hug. I don't know why, it just felt... right. After a moments hesitation he wraps his arms around me lightly, and I feel my heart pump faster. 'Why is that,' I think, pulling away as fast as possible. "How?" He asks. "Last I saw you, you were..." He trails off. "It was Hannah," I say sadly, my memories flooding back to me. "She was... k-killed." "Big Brother?" Luca asks. I turn to him, suddenly remembering he's there. "Oh, Luca!" I lean down and smile at him, shutting my eyes. "Just look at you!" I say, ruffling his hair. "All cleaned up in a new outfit!" I pick him up and spin him around for a moment, both of us laughing. When i set him down, grabs my hand. "C'mon!" He says, still laughing as he drags me to a seat. I sit down, smiling at him.

Ciel sits on my other side, still looking shocked beyond belief. "Big brother, the guy that makes the toys said he would take us shopping with his butler later!" I turn to Ciel. "Ho-How generous of you," I say, blushing and looking down. After breakfast, we all get ready to leave. "Go start the car please, Sebastian," Ciel says. Sebastian bows and leaves. "A... car?" I ask. "What's a car?" "The alternative to a carriage, these days. It's rather fast, much faster than a carriage," he responds. "Might I speak with you privately, Alois?" I frown, and Luca tugs on my sleeve. "It's ok," he says. "I'll wait right here!" I follow Ciel into the bathroom. "Wha-" I start, but he slaps me before I can finish. "Have you ANY idea the amount of trouble you've caused me?! Was that your idea of revenge?! Making me immortal, making me watch my friends and family die out while I continue to live?" he asks. My eyes grow wide. "No! I-I would never-" Ciel interrupts me. "Don't lie to-" I kiss him, pulling him in close to my face, leaning back against the counter. His eyes widen, and then he closes them, kissing me back.

His fingers tangle themselves in my hair as his tongue slides into my mouth, his breath mingling with mine. "Mn... Ah!" He breaks away, gasping for air, still holding on to me. "Wha-?" He begins to ask, but I put one finger to his lips. "Shh," I say, leaning in to him, wanting more. I kiss him again, pushing him across the room and holding him to the wall. As we kiss we slowly slide downward, until were sitting on the marble floor. We shift positions, moving so that were lying on the ground. I slide on top of him, grinding my hips to his, creating friction. Suddenly, remembering Luca, I pull back away from him. We both gasp for air, unable to breath for a moment, until I finaly have enough energy to stand. "We should, um , h-head back," I say to him. He is still on the ground. He stands, and pulls me close to him for one last kiss. Before he kisses me, he says, "Please. Please don't make me stop, Alois." When he kisses me, it's passionate, and makes me, despite my better judgment, yearn for more with every fiber of my existence. "You know I have to," I say. He nods. Then he turns and walks out.

_***CielXAlois***_

"Ahhh!" Luka is practically screaming as we walk into the toy store. "So many TOYS!" He's right, there's a reason this place is called Funtom's Toy Mountain. Ciel laughs lightly next to me. "Pick out as many as you'd like. I own this place." "Ok!" Luka says. He runs off in search of more. 'He's smiling,' I think, watching as Ciel speaks to someone at the front desk. He turns and sees me. "Hm?" I blush, looking away. That's probably why I don't see him coming until he reaches me.

He grabs my arm, pulling me along behind him. "Hey!"I yell to him as we continue past the door labeled "Authorized Personel Only" and into the owners office. "Wha-" I stop as I see him locking the door. I smile sinisterly. "Is THAT it," I say. He smirks. "Is that not why you were watching me, Aloise?" He asks, crossing the room as he undoes the buttons on his shirt with unpracticed hands. I smile, taking over. "Indeed, it was." I laugh, grabbing his face in my hands. "But not here, not now," I say, buttoning up his shirt. "I need to go find Luka." He frowns. "Fine. But I'm coming with you," he says. Smirking, I say, "I'd absolutely adore your company.", and grab his hand, moving to the door. Just as I'm about to turn the lock, he spins me, pulling me to his lips. "Just one," he whispers, and kisses me. When he finally pulls away, I frown, wanting more but knowing I shouldn't take it. Not yet. I spin the lock and pull him out into the enormous store.

"There you are, young master," Sebastian says running up to us. He turns to me. "Your brother is searching for you." Just then, Luka runs up behind him. "Big brother!" I smile as he runs up. "Hello, your heighness. Did you find everything?" He grins. "Yep! Can we go now?" "Of coarse," I say. As we leave the huge store, I find myself thinking of something. '_If my bond with Hannah was_ _broken,_' I think, _'Then does that mean my bond with Claud is back?_'

**_END OF ACT ONE!_**


	2. Act 2, The Vampire Arrives

"Hey, Ciel!" I turn, hearing someone call Ciel's name. Luka still clings to my arm. I turn to Ciel to find him waving at the girl who was running towards us. She reaches us and stops, breathing hard. She has an American accent. "Long time no see," she says, looking up at him. "Marigold. How are you?" He smiles, but I know him too well. The smile is definately fake. "I'm good," she says. "How bout you?" "I'm well enough. What are you doing in England? I thought you lived in The States." "I DO. Were on a trip." I frown and purposely cough, anouncing my presence. She turns to me. "Hey. 'Sup?" "Huh?" She laughs. "That's whatcha say back home. It's like wassup, but shorter." "Hm." I say. I turn to Ciel, grabbing his hand when I see her checking him out. '_How does he not notice?_' I think.

"A pleasure meeting you, uh... girl, but we had best be going. Hm, Ciel?" I look at him. He nods. "How would you like to join us for dinner?" He asks. I stop in my tracks. "Sure!" I hear her say. He laughs, and it sounds real enough. '_Was I mistaken? Did he really smile at her?_' "Hurry up, Alois!" He calls to me from in front of the car. Luka, holding one of the many stuffed animals we had just gotten for him, takes off for the car. "C'mon, big brother!" He says as he runs.

When we get home, as the girl helps Luka bring in his bags and bags of toys, I drag Ciel off into the kitchen. "How do you know her?" I ask, trying to sound casual about it and strolling about the kitchen while doing so. Unfortunately, Ciel sees right through my ruse. "Jealous, Trancy?" I spin around. "No! I was just-" He puts one finger to my lips and laughs. "Don't worry. I like this side of you," he says.

"Y-you do?" I ask. He nods, looking embarrassed. "Yes. I-it's so a-adorable," he says, suddenly stuttering badly, his face red. I smile, taking his entire body up in my arms like a baby and kissing him. He doesn't even hesitate, instantly kissing me back. Reassured that the girl was no threat to me and Ciel becoming a thing, I pull away, smiling. "They should be in by now," I say. His eyes closed and still cradeled in my arms, he whispers, "O-one... more." I smirk, complying. "Mn... mn..." Ciel continues these noises, pulling me to him. I can't stand it anymore. I pull away, feeling as though my heart will burst any second. "Lets... go... more... later..." I breath. It's barely a whisper, but Ciel hears it and nods.

We walk out to see the girl leaning against a wall. She pushes away from it when she sees us. "I've been waiting for you, Ciel." She runs up to him, her breasts bouncing. He obviously notices, and I burn with anger. '_Say something!_' I think. '_Tell her to piss off! Please!' _Only he doesn't. "Please, have a seat," he says. "Dinner should start soon." Just then, the owner of the mansion walks in. "All those toys out there belong to you?" He asks. "They're Luka's," I say. He laughs. "Alrighty then. I'm off to a meeting. Have fun." He opens the door and leaves.

The maids enter with plates of food. "So," she asks Ciel. "What's up with you and that girlfriend of yours?" "We broke up, actually," he says. "Oh, I'm sorry." _'She sure as hell doesn't sound very sorry,'_ I think. Then I see the way she's eying him, and I slam my hand down on the table, spilling the glass of milk all over the floor. I ignore it, picking up my silverware and cutting into the steak. The maids rush in, bringing me a new drink and cleaning up the mess as I continue to eat.

_***CielXAlois***_

"STOP TH-!" My eyes shoot open. '_That was Ciel!'_ I think. Thinking that it's probably a bad dream, I head upstairs. I can hear the sounds of someone stumbling around in the dark. I run, stumbling after the door knob. I turn it and flick on the light. What I see there stops me cold. The girl is there, on top of Ciel on the floor. His shirt is missing, and I can see him struggling underneath her. "A-Aloise!" He yells. Once again he struggles to get free, pushing on her to no avail. She stands and sighs. "Well you're no fun!" Suddenly I am overwhelmed by anger. I step forward. "You stay AWAY FROM HIM!" I screech. I smack her as hard as I can, but she simply laughs. "This is getting interesting. I think I'd like to see how it ends." She turns to Ciel. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be back for YOU later. Tata!" Then she disappears into thin air.

"Ciel!" I rush towards him. He looks at me. "Alois, don't do that EVER again!" I frown. "Do what? Save you?" He shakes his head. "Scare me like that! Have you any idea you just came this close to being a vampire's snack?" My eyes grow wide. I fall to my knees and grab him, pulling him into me for a kiss. Suddenly, I feel him push me to the ground as hard as he can, crushing my body with his. I don't care. I pull him even closer as I continue to kiss him, my fingers looped through his. He pulls away, grabbing my arm and dragging me to his bed.

When we get there he sits on top of me as he works with the buttons on my night shirt. I smirk. "This is quite unusual for you, Ciel." He smirks back at me. "Would you like for me to stop?" "Never." He slides off my shirt. "I love you," he says. "I love you so much. I believe I might go all the way with you tonight." I blush suddenly. "R-realy?" I ask. He frowns. "Unless..." He says. I shake my head. "No. I want you, Ciel. In fact, perhaps I even need you." He smiles and kisses me as my heart just about stops.

**_END OF ACT TWO!_**


End file.
